Cherufe
The fires in Oustomia, the heat of the stone, the life of the flame, the make of our bones. --- Lava is father; beast is mother, past burned in time; of blood and thunder. --- First of its children to battle its foes, Children of Oustomia in primordial throes. --- The world is our throne, for we were the first. Till birthright was stolen, our history cursed. --- Though ages have passed, now come we again! The rulers of earth, and sky, and men! --- Go forth and hunt in the forests of home; Before you strike, remember this poem. --- The Century Stalk Cherufe Strong hides, powerful jaws, and an affinity for magma have made the cherufe the cause for countless hasty retreats from the jungles of Oustomia. Emerging from the Forest not long after the shattering of the Walkways, these dinosaur-men appeared in alarming numbers, carving out territory through brute strength and ferociousness. While the Cherufe are new to the world stage, many creatures already possess a primal fear of the Cherufe - which is just the way they like it. Rumors, mostly from the Cherufe themselves, tell tales that the Cherufe were among the first of the beings of Oustomia, and perhaps there may be some legitimacy to their claims. Physical Description Cherufe appear to be a mixture of dinosaur and man, with many tribes possessing different variations. Amet have faces similar to most humanoids, save for the excessive bony plates around their skulls, and are stout, not unlike dwarves (although amet beards are unheard of). Zavr possess lithe, tall bodies and prognathic faces that accommodate rows of vicious serrated teeth and a predator’s maw. Society Cherufe society is as primitive as it is primordial. Most settlements are incredibly aggressive and patrol their lands fiercely, often on the back of “domesticated” dinosaurs that share their territory. Trespassers are not tolerated, and are killed or captured on sight. All cherufe are keen to consume recently killed prey, obsessed with the rush of adrenaline that comes with the consumption of fresh blood. While peaceful communities are known to exist in far removed and easily defended areas, travelers of the continent of Cherufe would do well to avoid colonies of cherufe. Relations For the most part cherufe are viewed as powerful but primitive savages. Of the two main types, Zavr are bloodthirsty predators that treat the other races of Oustomia as prey, and are known far and wide for their merciless brutality. Amet are not as aggressive, and take a more balanced approach to the world around them and are less likely to kill for pride or sport. A longstanding feud has existed between the zavr and amet—one espousing the virtues of the alpha predator and the other likened to a murderous gardener—but both intensely hate the cecaelia, who claimed responsibility for destroying the cherufe’s ancient ancestors. Alignment and Religion Cherufe are predominantly tribal and their religious views reflect that, often involving ritual sacrifice and fertility rites. All cherufe revere Vuulm as the father of their race, and may also worship Gewen or Dagorath as their individual tendencies dictate. Cherufe tend more toward Evil than Good, and are almost always Chaotic. Adventurers Swift and excellent at leaping, cherufe can move about the battlefield quickly regardless of their role. Amet cherufe are talented spellcasters, while zavr excel in any combat class and make brutally effective barbarians, brawlers, and fighters. Male Names Chirombo, Dekkrit, Konglong, Nerlmak, Tainocar, Zavris Female Names Braisdi, Kyoryu, Mokoweri, Risaedla, Saurier, Xayawan Cherufe Racial Traits * +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, -2 Constitution (Amet) or +2 Strength, +2 Dex, -2 Int (Zavr): The cherufe have two major breeds, and depending on what sort of cherufe one is, either possesses insight and a strong personality or a swift, strong body. * Size: Cherufe are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Cherufe: Cherufe are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. * Base Speed: Cherufe have a base speed of 40 feet. * Low-Light Vision: Cherufe can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Languages: Cherufe speak Cheru. Cherufe with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Language, Ignan, Terra, Undercommon. * ------ * Hotblooded: Cherufe gain fire resistance 5. * Jumper: Cherufe are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. Cherufe Breed Power: A cherufe gains one of the following racial powers, depending on its breed. * Amet Lava: Amet cherufe can summon lava through their skin as a swift action. This lava may be thrown as a ranged weapon attack (dealing 1d4 bludgeoning and 1d4 fire damage; range increment 20 ft.) or added to an unarmed strike or natural attack (increasing the damage die of the attack by one step and dealing 1d4 fire damage; the amet is considered armed until the end of his turn), or used to deal 1d4 fire damage to any creature the Amet is grappling. In all cases, a creature damaged by lava suffers an additional 1d4 fire damage the following round. Fire damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 3 + the amet cherufe’s Charisma modifier. * Zavr Attacks: Zavr cherufe have a bite attack as a primary attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. If a zavr cherufe is wielding manufactured weapons, this bite attack is a secondary attack. Zavr also have a more powerful tail they can use to make attacks of opportunity. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d8 points of damage. Racial Archetypes Magma Sorcerer Bloodline Some amet cherufe tap deep within their blood to access sorcerous abilities that brim with the primal energy of magma itself, turning them into conduits of molten stone. * Class Skill: Knowledge (nature) * Bonus Spells: produce flame (3rd), resist energy (acid or fire) (5th), elemental aura (acid or fire) (7th), elemental body I (earth or fire) (9th), elemental body II (earth or fire) (11th), elemental body III (earth or fire) (13th), elemental body IV (earth or fire) (15th), wall of lava (17th), meteor swarm (19th) * Bonus Feats: Combat Casting, Diehard, Empower Spell, Endurance, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Spell Focus (conjuration), Spell Focus (evocation), Toughness * Bloodline Arcana: You gain the amet lava racial ability. If you already possess the amet lava racial ability, increase your number of daily uses of this ability by 3. * Bloodline Powers: Magma sorcerers gradually develop their connection to molten earth, able to use it to incredible effect. * Lava Mastery (Su): At 1st level, the benefits granted by your lava last for 1 round rather than one attack. This means that you may make as many attacks with your amet lava as you can make in any given round. In addition, you may apply the benefits of your amet lava to your wielded weapons as well as your unarmed strikes and natural attacks. At 5th level, your amet lava is considered a magical attack for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction, and the fire damage multiplies on a critical hit (but not lingering fire damage). At 7th level, your amet lava’s damage increases; it now deals 1d6 fire damage, and deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage if used as a thrown weapon, or increases the damage of a natural attack or unarmed strike by 2 die sizes. At 11th level, your lava’s fire damage increases to 2d6, and your lingering fire damage increases to 2 rounds. * Lava Skin (Su): At 3rd level, you gain fire resistance 5 (which stacks with any fire resistance you may already have) and a +1 natural armor bonus. At 9th level, your fire resistance increases to 10 and natural armor bonus increases to +2. At 15th level, your natural armor bonus increases to +4. * Volcanic Strength (Su): At 9th level, you gain a +2 inherent bonus to your Strength. This bonus increases to +4 at 13th level, and to +6 at 17th level. * Magma Form (Su): At 15th level, as a standard action you may transform yourself into a being of lava for up to 1 minute per caster level per day. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but must be spent in 1 minute increments. You may return to your normal form as a standard action. While in lava form, you gain immunity to fire and gain the benefits of your amet lava constantly, as well as a +4 bonus to natural armor. All targets who are adjacent to you suffer 2d6 fire damage per round. You suffer only half damage from electricity and acid, but suffer 150% damage from cold. If you enter water, you are surrounded by a 5-foot radius of steam and bubbles that grant you concealment (50% miss chance) but you take 2d6 points of damage each round you remain in water. * Lava Scion (Su): At 20th level, you embody lava itself. You are immune to acid damage and fire damage, gain damage reduction 5/-, and your amet lava ability deals an additional amount of acid damage dice equal to its fire damage dice. Primordial Leaper (Barbarian Archetype) A cherufe’s dinosaur legs are fast and powerful. Sometimes, a cherufe warrior focuses on this aspect of their anatomy, perfecting their leaping until they can cover the entire battlefield to fall upon their prey. Primordial Leaping (Ex): At 2nd level, a primordial leaper adds his barbarian level to all Acrobatics checks made to jump. This stacks with the Raging Leaper rage power. In addition, the height of the primordial leaper’s jump is equal to 1/2 their Acrobatics check, rather than 1/4th their Acrobatics check. This replaces uncanny dodge and trap sense. Leaping Charge (Ex): At 5th level, if the primordial leaper jumps as part of a charge, they gain the benefits of the pounce special ability, allowing them to make a full attack as part of the charge. This replaces improved uncanny dodge. Category:Race Category:Lore